thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fer Morales (Breathing Again)
'Fer Morales ' is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. He is a student of the Dupree secondary school and is a good friend of Danna and Magdiel, Fer is a selfless, generous and optimism kid who seems the apocalypse as a new beginning and an oportunity to change. Pre-Apocalypse Dupree Secondary School Fer studied in the Dupree high school and got along very well with Danna and Magdiel, they were in their math class when the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Not Dead Yet As Mr. Valentin must take a bitten alumn to the infirmary, he leaves Fer in charge, however, he never comes back, while this, Fer discusses with Magdiel and Danna the posibility of the zombie apocalypse, when another student, now zombified, tries to bite another, Fer takes all the students outside, except Danna and Magdiel, Fer fights and kills a walker, and tries toescape with the girls, in the very exit, the doors are shut and the police and SWAT equipment leave the school, leaving Fer, among other students, trapped in the school. Safety Behind Walls Fer is present when the other students attemp to take the gate down, he is the only one able to hear a walker and goes to the second floor to check what happens, he discovers the walkers are trying to take the gate down too and voices over the intercom t the students to stop, however it is too late and the walkers poured in, he tells the students to attemp to reach to the principal's office. On The Breach Fer is in the principal's office when Brian and the other students arrive, after Zulemmy finds a way out throught a window all of them escape. Later on, Fer examines the forest and discovers Danna crying, both then share a bonding moment about how both are scared sonce the apocalypse began, and after this both discover a cliff leading to a river and formule a plan to kill all the walkers from the school. Strangers Fer, Danna, Magdiel, Brian and Zulemmy are planning a way to lure the walkers away from the school, a girl from the saved students comes and tells them that the walkers seem to be attracted to the noise, "So if we found something that can make enough noise like to attract them all, it would work" she says as Fer goes with Magdiel to search for something loud. Fer and Magdiel are discussing about what will happen on the actual situation. Fer shows much of an optimist attitude, but Magdiel shows a pessimistic attitude countering everything Fer says, Fer proves Magdiel wrong when both find an abandoned truck. When they try to start the truck a man and a woman point guns at Danna and Sasha's heads,when another girl appears, Fer tries to explain that they were trying to attract the walkers from the school using the horn. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Fer has killed: *One walker Relationships Magdiel Ramirez Fer and Magdiel seem to have an stable relationship, when discussing with Danna the chance of a zombie outbreak, Magdiel enters the conversation, and Danna attemps to push Fer next to Magdiel, wich implies Fer may have feelings for Magdiel, Fer seems to worry about Magdiel's wellbeing as he instantly wants the students to stop punching the door, worried about her, and tells her and the other students to go to the principal's office. Danna Quintero Fer and Danna seem to have an stable relationship, Danna and Fer are found talking almost everytime on class, this is said by Magdiel, meaning Fer and Danna are on very close terms,Fer seems to worry about Danna's wellbeing as he instantly wants the students to stop punching the door, worried about her, and tells her and the other students to go to the principal's office, after escaping Dupree Fer finds Danna crying and both share a bond moment about what makes them feels scared. Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *Not Dead Yet *Safety Behind Walls *On The Breach *Strangers Category:Breathing Again Characters